witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Witcher fighting styles
The witchers wield two swords, but only one at a time so that their other hand is free for the casting of Signs. Generally speaking, the silver blade is more effective against anything supernatural; werewolves, genies, vampires, ghosts... And the steel blade is more useful against mutants and humanoids. Even though there are nominally three different fighting styles in the The Witcher, there are also differences between the styles depending on whether you're wielding steel or silver. "The techniques for fighting with a silver sword derive from traditional swordsmanship, yet with a few essential differences. No parries and ripostes, mainly steps, evasive moves, pirouettes, and other acrobatics," says Lambert when Geralt asks him about fighting in the Prologue. Strong style Lambert refers to this as the Temerian Devil. "It was devised by Temerian landsknechts, simple men. It works best against heavy, armored opponents." This style hits hard and heavy, dealing the most damage with a single blow to one opponent out of all the witcher fighting styles. The downside is the slowness; the enemy may be quick enough to slip in a debilitating blow of their own while the witcher is just preparing to strike. But against knights and necrophages, creatures with thick skin or tough armour, Strong Style cuts the fighting time to a much more bearable length. (Spoiler: Here is a list of such opponents) Mechanics Use the Strong Style to defeat larger, armored opponents * Switch to this style by left-clicking on the wolf icon, or by pressing Z''' * Left click on desired target See also * Strong Silver * Strong Steel Fast style Lambert calls the Fast Style Addan Anye, the Fiery Dancer. "The elven swordsman and poet Nissail created it from his observations of wild cats, especially ocelots. The style favours speed and agility over strength of blows. The Fiery Dancer affords the opponent no time to strike. As Nissail wrote, "The ideal Swordsman is a flame that cannot be hurt and inflicts wounds each time it is touched." This style holds sway among the elven aristocracy." This style is a must when facing quick and agile opponents, like ghosts and vampires. However, it's relatively useful against heavier opponents like necrophages, too, because the blows landing in quick succession leave them preciously little time to retaliate. This also means that the fights may become drawn out, the witcher bleeding his opponent with nicks and shallow cuts. ('''Spoiler: Here is a list of such opponents) Mechanics Use fast style to defeat agile opponents. * Switch to this style by left-clicking on the cat icon or by pressing X''' * Left click on desired target See also * Fast Silver * Fast Steel Group style Lambert names this the Viroledan Naev'de Feaine Glaeddyv. "Literally translated, it's the ''Nine Sun Swords. The swordsmen of Viroledo developed it as a method for tackling several opponents through complex slashing techniques. Masters of this style fight nine opponents simultaneously."'' When surrounded by a multitude of creatures, this style shines. The beautiful, circular moves of this style make sure that every single one of the surrounding opponents gets hit. The Viroledan should be used with consideration, for even though certain foes, like drowners, fall under the dancing blade like leaves, there are also monsters in the midst of which the Group Style is not recommended, such as bloedzuigers and cemetaurs. ('''Spoiler: Here is a discussion about such opponents) Mechanics The Group Style icon is most effective against groups of weaker opponents. * Switch to this style by left-clicking on the griffin icon or by pressing C * Left click on desired target See also * Group Silver * Group Steel Category:Combat de:Kampfstile